Kato Ryosuke
St. Rudolph= |japanesename = 加藤 良輔 (かとう りょうすけ) |romaji = Katō Ryōsuke |bornin = Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan |age = |birthday = March 21, 1984 |character = Kisarazu Atsushi |Generation = St. Rudolph 1st |prev = N/A |next = Hirose Daisuke}} |-| Rokkaku= |japanesename = 加藤 良輔 (かとう りょうすけ) |romaji = Katō Ryōsuke |bornin = Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan |age = |birthday = March 21, 1984 |character = Kisarazu Ryo |Generation = Rokkaku 1st |prev = N/A |next = Hirose Daisuke}} Ryosuke Kato (加藤良輔 Katō Ryōsuke), born on March 21, 1984, is a Japanese actor. He's headed by Bamboo Management. Previously he was part of a group called JACKJACK, but due to a scandal revolving around fellow member, Aoki Kenji, the group separated in October 31, 2007. His first musical debut was with the TeniMyu productions. In it, he played St. Rudolph's Kisarazu Atsushi as a part of the first-generation cast. Afterwards, because the company endeavored to make a Rokkaku-centric musical, Kato was brought back to play Atsushi's twin, Kisarazu Ryo, who was part of the Rokkaku tennis team. Additionally, he voices Tenjin Kosuke (天神耕介 Tenjin Kōsuke) in The Prince of Tennis sequel, The New Prince of Tennis. TeniMyu *More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen *Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 2nd *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service *Dream Live 5th *Dream Live 7th Theater *SMILY☆SPIKY 初公演 ダストスパート (2006年4月14 - 16日) - 橋本悠也 役 *Z団 第6回公演 ハナレウシ (2007年5月9 - 13日) - 伊藤俊輔 役 *メモリーズ2 ～セカンドオファー～ (2007年8月8 - 14日) - 榎戸義勝 役 *プラスイズム 第4回公演 Punk autumn!! (2007年10月6 - 8日) - ドンベイ 役 *abbey (2007年11月14 - 18日) - コージ 役 *ROCK MUSICAL PROJECT ♯002 ホワイトソング (2008年2月21 - 24、26日 - 3月5日) **pnish* プロデュース vol.3 リバースヒストリカ (2008年4月14 - 20日) - 大塚 / 信長 役 *真田風雲録 (2008年10月9 - 15日) *イタズラなKiss ～恋の味方の学園伝説～ (2008年11月27日 - 12月7日) - 里中大悟 役 *THE　FAMILY･絆 (2008年12月24 - 28日) *D-PRODUCE vol.1 アヤカシ奇譚 (2009年1月21 - 25日) - 鏡メグル 役 *K (2009年2月25 - 28日、3月1日) - 相葉希実人 役 *Z団 第7回公演 BARAGA鬼-Ki (2009年4月22 - 26日、5月2 - 3日) - 沖田総司 役 *ルドビコ☆another バンク・バン・レッスン (2009年5月27 - 31日) - ジュン 役 *劇団たいしゅう小説家 第15回公演　SHURABA　(2009年7月18日 - 7月26日) - 三島良助 役 *D☆D ACTseries vol.2 美しき背徳 -Beautiful Magic- (2009年9月27日 - 10月4日) - 水村音 役 *abc☆青山ボーイズキャバレー (2009年10月12 - 25日) - ケン 役 *ぞめきの消えた夏 ～グアム玉砕戦乱舞闘～ (2009年11月26 - 29日) - 三好克己 役 *Knock Out Brother -X- (2009年12月23 - 27日) - タマゴ(富士遙人) 役 *プラスイズムvol.8 昭和芸能舎 提携作品 オトコノコ・オンナノコ (2010年2月2 - 7日) - ポパイ 役 *ミュージカル「絆 2011 －少年よ、大紙を抱け！－」（2011年10月20日 - 2010年10月25日、新国立劇場・中劇場）- 牛塚清也 役 *FREE(S)プロデュース公演「第三章 Dream-Baby's breath-」（2012年7月24日-29日、エコー劇場） *「BOYS★TALK」全労済ホール/スペース・ゼロ（2013年6月) *『プレゼント◆５ side：三日月』 （2013年8月7日-11日、 青山円形劇場）- 四方津睦季（しおつむつき）役 *朗読劇「ハンサム落語」（2013年8月13日-18日、赤坂REDシアター） *『CLUB SLAZY』（クラブスレイジー）1 新宿フェイス（2013年9月25日-29日） *『勝手に！ドルフェス2013』（2013年10月6日、品川ステラボール）-『プレゼント◆5』のムツキとして出演 *『プレゼント◆5 －満月にリボンをかけて－』（2013年10月30日-11月10日、東京 CBGKシブゲキ!!/ 11月16日-17日、名古屋 テレピアホール）- ムツキ 役 *『あなたに贈る×（キス）』（2013年12月18日-22日、新宿シアターサンモール） *CLUB SLAZY スペシャルライブ『LUV SLAZY』（2014年4月20日、渋谷DUO music exchange）- Deep 役 *眠れぬ町の王子様～Dream live2014～（2014年4月26日、六本木morph TOKYO）- 虎太郎 役 *『プレゼント◆5』（2014年4月、紀伊國屋ホール/ 5月、紀伊國屋サザンシアター）- ムツキ 役（声のみの出演） *『中野喫茶室』（2014年5月27-6月1日、テアトルBONBON）- 作家 役 *TEAM BUZZ 第4回公演 『やめらんねぇ』（2014年7月16日-20日、中野ザ・ポケット）- 上田幸介 役 *vivid contact（2014年10月6日、劇場ＨＯＰＥ/ポケットスクエア）- 日替わりゲスト *CLUB SLAZY The 3rd invitation ～Onyx～（2014年10月8日-13日、草月ホール）- DEEP 役 *バカフキ！（2014年11月13日-16日、全労済ホール/スペースゼロ） Filmography TV *日曜ナイトドラマ「霊能力者 小田霧響子の嘘」（2010年11月、EX）- 大学生役 *月曜ゴールデン 血痕 警科研・湯川愛子の鑑定ファイル4 (2013年6月17日、TBS) - 森島洋一 役 *フジテレビ土曜ドラマ「山田くんと7人の魔女」（2013年8月17日、フジテレビ）第2話 - 寧々メンズNo.5 役 *テレビ東京開局50周年特別企画「三匹のおっさん〜正義の味方、見参!!〜」（2014年1月17日、テレビ朝日）第1話 - 近藤 役 *東海テレビ連続ドラマ「聖母・聖美物語」（2014年6月13日、フジテレビ）第54話 - 青年 役 *水曜ミステリー9「永遠の時効」」（2014年6月25日、テレビ東京）- C君 役 *TOKYO MX 連続ドラマ「えにしの記憶～江戸→東京どらま～」（2014年10月4日-） Movies *心の時計 (2006年3月19日、伊東市観光会館にて上映) - 山下達也 役 *LIGHT (2007年10月25日、11月24日、新宿ロフトプラスワンにて上映) - ウルジ 役 *2 STEPS! (2009年1月10日公開)（監督・原案・振付：上島雪夫） *ガチバンMAX（2010年8月14日公開）（監督：元木隆史）- 石松 役 *POPCORN BOUGIE ～駄目なオレたちに愛の手を～（古川千恵子監督）2013年12月公開予定 Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog *Previous Blog *Twitter @ryosu_kee *Agency Page *AsianWiki Profile *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:St. Rudolph Category:St. Rudolph 1st Category:Rokkaku Category:Rokkaku 1st